Sugar
by bluebelletea
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles about Marui and the rest of the Rikkai boys. Warning: Yaoi, crack, PoT, the usual :D
1. Lifeline

**A Marui-based collection type thing of drabbles and short one-shots [mainly… I think].**

**You may want to know that there will often be Trick or Treat Pair [MaruixNiou] in here, but for the sake of the non-chronological and generally unrelated fics, the pairings will vary. Also, I'll be using Sandileina's naming system [Maru, Haru and Mura] often [because pet names are an addiction/fetish of mine ^-^] so kudos to her for that snippet of genius.**

**Now~**

**Warning: PoT, often yaoi, randomness, sugar and Niou :D (Don't like it? Leave.)**

**Disclaimer: Fuji told me that it's best if I don't let Niou steal PoT ownership rights off Takeshi Konomi for me, and Mura-buchou reminded me of the last time one of his plans backfired… so, basically, I don't own the characters, anime or anything officially PoT, and I'm not likely to anytime soon, thanks.**

**Now, go! Fly my Pretties!-err, I mean read… please?**

**

* * *

**

Lifeline

People always asked the self-proclaimed tensai for the reason why he ate so many sweets. They said he should stop, that it would make him sick, fat, stupid.

Everyone gave the third-year strange looks when he got extremely possessive over the stashes of sugary snacks he always kept, wondering why he panicked so, if he found even a few had disappeared.

They just didn't get it.

Ever since he was young the redhead had been sick. Crippling headaches, upset stomachs, constant dizzy spells and weakness, he hid it well, and bore it as best he could. But there were times when he couldn't take it, and he did everything possible to stop the illness, the pain, but the problem never went away.

Aspirins and medicines all lost effect, doctors turned him away or shrugged him off, he was otherwise perfectly healthy, there was nothing they could do, he wasn't their problem. He really had tried everything, but in the end, nothing ever helped.

Now, Marui tended to snack when stressed, and, as he never really felt substantial foods were fit for 'snacks', the volley specialist often found himself with sweets in his hands, and that's how he noticed.

Sweets, all those things so full of sugar, seemed to almost ward off the pains, not gone, no, never gone, but distanced, just far enough to be bearable. Sugar became his support, his almost-antidote, which kept him sane and kept him going.

Everyone would comment on Marui's 'diet', but they didn't see, they didn't know.

His 'diet' had become his drug. His lifeline.

The sweets got him through the day, and that was what mattered. No-one got that. Of course, how could they? Even his parents thought he was fine; they saw pains that had haunted him through his childhood had faded and they soon stopped paying attention.

This said, it makes sense why the red-haired boy panics if something happens to his precious snacks, or if the pains seem to intensify in some way. Nothing that helped had lasted this long before, and so he clung, terrified.

Because Marui was afraid that one day, his lifeline would break.

* * *

**Hope you like! Feedback, requests and ideas are all loved =] I have the next chapter ready to be typed up, so it'll be here soon. **

**Thanks,  
blue  
**


	2. Connect the Dots

**Kay, so this is the next chapter. I meant to upload it last night, but I got forced off the computer... **

**Anyway, a bit of yaoi here, but nothing explicit. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**Connect the Dots**  
**

Niou and Marui had been best friends for a _very _long time before their relationship turned to anything distinctly romantic.

This doesn't mean to say though, that the pair had never happened upon any little 'encounters' with the other along their way. That would be almost unimaginable.

Niou being the outrageous trickster he was, and sometime notorious flirt, had rather unsurprisingly stolen more than his fair share of teasing, mocking and 'planned' kisses off the redhead over the years. Generally, these moments were innocent (well, as innocent as the silver-haired trickster ever got), and never went on to anything further.

Generally.

There was, of course, one exception. Admit it; you expected that, after all, there always is.

It was one afternoon; the pair had gone to Niou's deserted house after school and club were over and commenced sitting on the couch, watching mindless reality shows for want of something better to do.

Marui was fuming. The volley specialist had been ranting about his "really, really, super stupid, _dumb,_" loss to Niou's partner, Yagyuu, ever since they'd left practice. The boy was still stressing in paranoia over the supposed disparaging 'look' he'd been given from their ever-smiling Mura-buchou after the failed match.

Niou, on the other hand, really just wanted Marui to shut up.

Ranting on _his_ couch wasn't going to get him anywhere. He was overreacting anyway.

Right when the trickster was about to conclude he simply couldn't think, he had a brainwave. He hadn't had any action in a while, and the redhead on his couch _really _needed to vent. As the dots were connected, he interrupted the boy's endless mumblings (he really had started to sound like that Ibu guy from Fudomine), via a hand over the boy's mouth. Eyebrows instantly went up.

"Listen," the trickster began, "I'm horny, and you're pissed. I think you know the solution to this one."

A few seconds passed, and raised eyebrows changed to a smirk.

Needless to say, both returned to school the next day in an excellent mood, and determined to never mention that one night again.

At practice that afternoon...

"Mura-buchou!" blurted an energetic green-eyed second year.

"Nyah, Aka-chan, what is it?" Yukimura Seiichi asked calmly, tilting his head just a tad.

"Why are Haru and Maru acting so strange today?" The kouhai questioned.

"What do you mean by strange?" the captain smiled.

"Well, it's just they're both all 'happy happy joy joy' and they're been walking weirdly…"

"Ah, never mind that, those two just had some… fun last night."

* * *

**Was it OK? Too short? Too random? **

**Tell me what you think! Thanks :D  
**


End file.
